


When I Fall

by KuraiTsuky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Character, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: Each time he falls, since he was nine years old, Obi-Wan is there to catch him.





	When I Fall

Each time he falls, since he was nine years old, Obi-Wan is there to catch him. To bring him back. Each time he falls he can feel Obi-Wan’s heart break a little, so Anakin does everything in his power to make him smile again.

The time he Falls however, there is no one there to catch him, no one to show him the way back, because there is no return from this dark place he’s fallen into. When he wakes up in the suit, in an agony of his own making, rage and pain and longing swirling around him like miasma, the face he sees is not the one he wants to see. He can feel it though even from the other side of the Galaxy, Obi-Wan’s heart breaking and he knows he will never see that smile again.

Darth Vader simply doesn’t care.


End file.
